


Sweet

by aetherresort



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Gen, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherresort/pseuds/aetherresort
Summary: With a pop, the Summoner pulled their head back from Gaius' now chocolate-free hand. He grinned, leaning in to press a kiss against the corner of their mouth in thanks, and then licked a speck of chocolate from their lips.





	Sweet

"You know, Summoner, I was right - you are soft like cotton candy."

Gaius offered an appreciative squeeze to their thigh to prove his point. In return, they shot him a half-hearted glare. It was hard to speak with his fingers pressing on their tongue, but they were determined to lick off the chocolate sauce he had dipped his hand in prior, so they stayed quiet. It wasn't as though he lacked the decency to offer them something in return - his other hand was already at work inside their trousers. 

The two were squished into Castle Askr's storage, huddled behind crates as they attempted not to be caught. When Gaius had initially pushed the Summoner over the table in the kitchen, they had accidentally knocked over a chair and fled as soon as another Hero called out from the hall. They had narrowly avoided the explanation of why they had been making out in the kitchen, but now the stakes were higher. 

With a pop, the Summoner pulled their head back from Gaius' now chocolate-free hand. He grinned, leaning in to press a kiss against the corner of their mouth in thanks, and then licked a speck of chocolate from their lips.

"You've been so good for me, think you deserve a reward?"

They huffed, "I better after _you_ nearly got us caught."

Gaius chided them, picking up another dollop from the open sauce container next to him and slipping his fingers back into the Summoner's mouth. They looked thoroughly unamused, so he worked his other hand a little harder to break the stalemate. They moaned around his fingers, eyes slipping shut as they squirmed in his lap. 

"Shh, you don't want anyone to find us, right?"

Again, they tried their best to glare. 

A wicked idea came to mind, and the Summoner shifted closer to Gaius' chest. They leaned against him, forcing his arm out of the way as they moved in close. Their hands delicate held his wrist, as if handling glass, and tilted their head as the licked a long stripe up his middle finger. Gaius eyes widened, free hand leaving them to steady himself and keep the two from tumbling backward into the crates of supplies. The Summoner kept their eyes focused solely on his reactions as they ground against his thigh, lips and tongue lavishing his hand in attention. One of their own began to glide down his arm, slipping over his chest as their fingertips swirled patterns into the fabric, and then disappeared beneath the top of his pants. He shuddered, pushing his hips up to meet their hand as they did exactly what they knew would get him off the fastest. He bit down on his lower lip, hastily trying to swallow his moans in twist from his usually teasingly loud remarks. Usually the two were in a bedroom, and he could annoy their neighbors with his sounds of ecstasy. Here, however, he needed to stay quiet.

_Wait._

"Making me taste my own medicine, huh? Not as sweet as I would have hoped."

The Summoner grinned at that, shifting back to clamber off of him. Both worked quickly to fix their clothes and seal the chocolate, stumbling around in the confined space as they tried not to alert anyone to their presence.

"Then sneak back to my room, where we _should have been_ in the first place."


End file.
